Oh, so it is true, isn't it
by Midori Fuyu11
Summary: The women of FT takes a break from all the drama and hosts their party What they don't know is that the men spies on them with the help of Fairy Tactitian Mavis, Wait what ! If the First is involved it takes spying on a whole new level why you ask, Its because Mavis knows every nook and cranny of Fairy Hills wonder if they get caught or know their deepest secrets Crime Sociéré too
1. Oh, Its on

Oh, so it is true isn't it Summary : Party then truth or dare . Thheenn comes alcohol. I DON'T OWN FT ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~× "Oh, so it is true, isn't it ?" Levy said "Really I just can't believe that rumor is true" Followed by Cana who is suprisingly not driking alcohol "Wow. Just. Wow" Said a shocked Juvia whilst thinking that "Gray-Sama" is hers and also happy that Lucy can be her friend now that Lucy has eyes for the destructive dragon slayer"Yeesh, so if word comes out that I like Natsu you'd all be dead" Lucy said sending the whole batch of FT women and all of Fairy Hills thinking one thing Never ever mess with Lucy Heartfilia ( So You want to know the story right ? it all started with a peaceful kind of late afternoon. ) Earlier this Late Afternoon : "Why don't we have a slumber party Minna ( Everyone ) ?" Mira asked the girls who were coincidentally all in one table "Sure" Replied all of the girls who were creeped out of the smile Mira was wearing While Erza just wanted to say yes . "So when are we going to have it ?" Erza calmly said while eating her strawberry cake "How 'bout a little later, so girls you better pack up !" Mira enthusiastically not even fazed that she was going to be mistaken to be high or something "H-HAI ( YES ) !" Said a handfull of the girls "What are the girls talking about ?" The ever so-calm Pantherlily asked his partner who is Gajeel and in response grunted "Tch, as long as the Shrimp is ok its fine by me" Gajeel said while looking at the Levy who was engrossed in reading while also listening to the women while Pantherlily just smirked knowing the Iron dragon slayer's feelings about a certain bookworm "Well Gajeel, I'll go to Levy now" Said Pantherlily who was finishing his kiwi juice "Good for you, cat" Gajeel said knowing that he'll just sleep in Levy's lap "Sure, Sure Gajeel, I have a question Gajeel what were you dreaming about yesterday ?" Said Pantherlily while knowingly smirked "Dang cat" Gajeel said "Levy~" Pantherlily said "Hello Lily, how's Gajeel doing about his fever is he getting better ?" Levy said still engrossed in the book she was reading and Pantherlily swore that he saw Levy blushed and very well know Gajeel listening in the background blushed too "Oh he's better, in fact he was dreaming last night" Lily said knowing Gajeel was listening was blushing furiously "What was he dreaming about Lily ?" asked a now curious Levy "You" Lily simply said enjoying playing match maker whilst seeing the petite bookworm blush like there was no tomorrow "M-Me ?!" Levy frantically said and Gajeel just wanted to beat up his cat for such a fact "Yes, You" Lily said while laying on Levy's lap and drinking a new kiwi juice "W-Wha ?" The bookworm said while absent mindly stroking Lily's head knowing she could die happy "What did he say in his sleep ?" The stunned bookworm asked "Oh, nothing just saying Shrimp, Shorty, Bookworm and etc. " Lily casually said before falling asleep on the Solid script mage's lap. "What do you think First ?" Makarov asked 1st guildmaster Mavis whilst listening to the girls converse about their little party "I think this will be interesting sixth. Let's spy on them !" Mavis enthusiastically said "You know all the secret passages to the room their going to bunk in, First ?" Makarov also excited to tell the dense brats about the news. "Of course we'll need to mask our scents because the little dragon slayer's senses and we need to be stealthy and there is a secret room that we can use and we can see what's happening too. ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~× Random ending right ? Also I am not new to writing stories And if there are readers I appriciate it and try to lengthen the chapters more And please Review and Favorite Have a nice day and Give Every Little thing your Best Shot ! -Midori Fuyu11 


	2. Oh really, its not true, isn't it

Yello Midori Fuyu11 here which means Green Winter which I found quite ironic I must say. So to say I was happy that I had 69 views when I checked I know its quite a small amount for other people who are reading right now but I am a novice writer, so who cares right ? So about the summary I found a good new plot about it Mwahaha and yes I am young, wild, and free who's achieving to become Valedictorian I won't brag but I know advance Math and about my age I am not a teen more like pre-teen GAH its like I'm writing my profile here which would look like hmm dunno so please send me RATED T Truth or dares and please suggest games I already thought quite few ideas GAH again so I DO NOT OWN FT LET'S CLARIFY IT and I'm acting all smarty-pants again and thanks for taking time reading heck even just reading the summary would make my day. Oh and thank you for the peeps who are reading as of now Remember the saying : YOLO, You Only Live Once. Yoshh let's get to it. Oh, so it is true, isn't it ( Its funny how I find a pun for that line and end up thinking a lot of puns about it and if you'd all like i'd put quotes every chapter and GAH I end up doing it again which would end this chapter half of it Author's notes and I thank you if you're laughing on your floor or whatever right now and GAH Arigato Minna ( Thank You Everyone ) And the story shall start and your thinking about Thank goodness or the like right ? ) ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~× "Let's plan the party !" Said an overly drunk Cana "Yeah I'm excited too !" Said Wendy "As long as you don't end up in trouble Wendy" Said Carla in her "Motherly" tone "Hai (Yes ) Carla. " Said Wendy "So, found out somebody's staking out on us." Said Mira in her almost looking pshycotic sweet smile that just freaked out a portion of the guild and possibly eavesdroppers here and there "So, what do you propose we do about it ?" Said Erza who was unfazed by Mira's smile in fact she is wearing a pshycotic smile that rivaled Mira's "I honestly don't understand those women sometimes, Wendy remember to not act like that as long as you can. " Said Carla while emphasizing the words Understand, Rememer and the oh so important long "Hai ( Yes ) Carla. " the Sky Maiden replied whilst a handfull of the guild were sweat dropping wondering what has happened to the S-Class mages "Let's do it Lu-Chan " Levy said with fire of determination in her eyes too which didn't go unnoticced by her blonde best friend and heavily pierced man at the same one thinking She's lost it while the other thinking Wow maybe I should buy her a book for making him proud by her determination. "U-Uh sure Levy-Chan w-whatever you say." Lucy said and the whole guild thought their sweet precious bookworm has been hanging out with the heavily pierced man with his exceed "Yoroshh, Master can we extend our summer leave ?" Asked an Erza whilst wating for an answer with a stern expression that leaves handfull of the guild sweating bullets "S-Sure Erza you can extened it as long as you want. Wait extend it until Next Saturday so all of you can all have a long summer vacation. " The said master said while sweating bullets as if he was a centimeter apart from the Sun "Domo arigato ( Many thanks ) ." Erza said "Ara ara let's prepare because tomorrow is the start of the leave so girls let's all pack in and meet up at Fairy Hills 9p.m. sharp. " Mira said not bothering if what the men think about this party inside their dorms "Oh and make sure to bring practically your whole closet, clothes should last for 2 weeks or so if we want to extend our bonding time." Mira said while smiling angellic-ly "Oh and master do you know where Laxus, Gajeel, Natsu and Gray are ?" Mira inoccently asked but knowingly know that they are a of now preparing their "Stake-out" room "U-uh they are preparing their things for their l-leave." Makarov sweating bullets as if he was on the Sun's surface "Oh, Ano ( Well ) we'll have to carry our bags, I guess. Sayonara minna !" Mira said beforw gesturing for the girls to follow her. Meanwhile at Laxus, Gajeel, Natsu and Gray's side "O-oi flamebrain be careful with dropping the furniture." Said Gray who was down in his Blue dotted white boxers "Speak for yourself Underpants man" Natsu replied but before they could set an all out war and destroy the Used to be dirty secret room that they spend hours working on "Hey Gray, aren't that the boxers that Erza gave you as present that included the clothes that were neatly tucked and ironed not to mention hanged properly in your closet ?" Laxus smirked when he saw Gray's red face "Really ?! Ice pants has a soft spot for Titania ?" Gajeel said which infuriated Jellal Fernandes and yes you read it right Jellal, Jellal Fernandes with Ultear and Meredy and also noticed Jellal's anger "I-Its nothing like that, she's just a close friend and I appreciated she saved money to buy me clothes for becoming my secret santa. " Gray explained quickly remembering that the ex- wizard saint was probably going to burst "Oh really, its not true, isn't it ?" Laxus teasingly said while smirking with Gajeel "Ok !, So maybe I had a crush on her when we were kids, but that's the past now, now she has priorities she's an S-class mage and busy ! " Gray angrily said which made the laughing dragon slayers unusually quiet "Ouch, looks like Jelly man has competition ." Meredy said breaking the silence while Ultear snickered "Meredy." Jellal said He DID NOT need anymore stres in his love life was already confusing "I bet you just wanted to kiss her at the beach, but I still don't get it, why push her away, she knows its all a lie about the fiancé and she knows it, and please don't give the I can't because she walks in the light thing Jelly-man." Meredy said which earned howls of laughter and thank Mavis the walls were sound proof *Thud* " Who's room is it anyways ?" Jellal asked "Oh I think its Erza's room they'll bunk in let's see what she does." Laxus said Erza requipped into her robe which nosebleed almost all of the men in the room considering they were at the basement of the secret room and clearly Erza is only in a robe and such. "Ohh Jelly-man's nosebleeding." Said Natsu "Shut up" was Jellal's reply while they continue spying on Erza "I feel this is wrong, poor Erza not knowing the place she lives is not safe." Ultear said Erza ahem accidentally dropped her bag due to fatigue and leaned down which almost all boys kept loosing blood and fast "Poor, poor Erza indeed tired and being peeped upon is just sad." Meredy said And when Erza went inside the bathroom well door she just dropped her robe from fatigue and poor Erza indeed "Ultear, We should probably bring buckets and can you please help them regain blood." Meredy said "Agreed and it is so wrong spying on her can't we just go back to cleaning and please use your jackets Laxus, Gray and of course Jelly-man." Realizing what Ultear said they all wrapped their jackets around their waists while Erza was taking a bath Jellal, Laxus and Gray were trying to cope with their blood loss while Ultear and Meredy just pitied Erza and in between the lines that Erza's name was mentioned she sneezed which the three found cute and after Erza was done with her relaxing bath she changed into her pyjamas and just collapsed the second she was in her bed "Why is she tired and covered with bruises anyway ?" Meredy asked "She went back from a S-class mission, probably the hardest." The three nosebleeding men replied "Oh, that's why Jelly-man is always nowhere to be found." Meredy said "I just know her." Jellal said simply while the two nosebleeding men just nodded after 2 hours of watching Erza sleep cutely if some may add "ERZA !" shouted the women of FT and after minutes of squirming and shouting somebody opened the door "Oh my, its good she didn't heard us ." Said Mira and then "Jellal." Erza said in her dream which made Mira say "What would Jellal say if he was here ."Which made Jellal blush furiously and lose blood, again "Oh thinking pervertedly." Natsu teasingly " S-shut up" Jellal said ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~× Yello, Green Winter here so I kinda made a promise of longer chapters dunno if its longer but its past 1000 words HURRAY So will they get find out ? Only I know hahahaha excuse me about that so Sayonara Minna -Midori Fuyu11 / Green Winter 


	3. Oh no, were busted

This Chapter is dedicated to the people who had favorited and followed it. Favorite: TailGatomonx3 Follows: Coolanime14, TailGatomonx3 I appriciate it I'll try double updating it been busy lately, anyways I DO NOT OWN FT -Midori Fuyu11 / Green Winter ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~× "Hmmm, should we wake Erza-San up ?" Juvia asked "No, we should wait for her to wake up." Mira said, Erza's ex-rival and now bestfriend "Mira, a question, where was Erza yesterday ?" Lucy asked hoping she met up with a certain somebody "Oh, I believe Erza went to a mission yesterday and a S-class that one is, but when she was told there was gonna be a party for girls only she hurried up." Mira answered and chuckled after seeing Lucy's pout saying that "They'll fess up someday." Which got Lucy "Fired up". "Oh, so Jelly and Erza meet eh that's forbiden love." Natsu dumb-ingly joked "Wow, hothead actually knows forbiden and love." Gray sarcastically replied "What was that Underpants, want to be beaten up ?!" Natsu said while bumping his head unto Gray's. "Shut up will you." The people who were interested in Erza's life said, The Big-Brother figure, Laxus. The "Matchmakers, Ultear and Meredy but they know that Mira's the best matchmaker. "Ok, Ok !" Natsu said and then sat onto the long sofa to relax with the others and listen, but was interrupted when the FT-boy army and Fairy Tactitian landed onto him like he was some-sort of pillow. "Sorry we're late boys !"Fairy Tail founder Mavis Vermillion said and mumbled something about Zeref wanting to see how they spy and of course, spy on his lifetime crush and opposite, Mavis Vermillion. "H-Hi guys, my name is Zeref." Zeref said trying to fight his "bad-side" "Nice to meet'ya, Zeref !" The boys said completely forgetting that he was a bad wizard which made him glad, 'cause he can make friends now."GOTCHA !" the boys turned around to see the girls in their pyjamas, which btw made half of the army population get nosebleeds, "Oh, its true, isn't it. We got caught boys." Mavis said trying hard not to smirk, which btw made them thinking "Such doublecrosser". "Mavis-San, can we inite them to the party, you know for "punishment" Asked Lucy and after that Virgo popped out asking if she could join the "punishment" which Lucy "kindly" declined and after that "inconvinience" Loke popped out of nowhere saying he's sorry to be late at the stake-out, and Lucy asked Mavis "Why, Master, Why must you invite the pervert of perverts, the masochist of masochists, the uh no words can express it." Which Loke took as a compliment and thanked his "Princess" and then Lucy facepalmed whilst Mavis said "Why, not." and then Aries popped out saying she's sorry for letting "Leo" out even though she tried to stop him, which of course failed miserably and then chaos broke loose, Lucy ignored the chaos and asked "Where's Levy-Chan ?" which stopped them from breaking more chaos and all said "Eh ?" And after that Erza woke up seeing her dorm is full of chaos and made the "Chaos people" fix her room again Lucy asked "Where is Levy-Chan ?" which made the "rioters" go to thinking mode when suddenly "Lu-Chan *hic* Bunny girl !" Said a drunk Levy which made the people look at Cana "And oh me and *hic*Cana had a "few" shots before I came *hic* here, it was *hic* pretty fun !" Said Levy while Cana muttered someting like "Never ask a bookworm or get a bookworm drunk everybody'll know." "I'll take the Shrimp back to sanity, wait a minute." Gajeel said which made everybody even Levy curious and then Gajeel whispered something in her ear which made the other dragonslayers and Levy red "No, you wouldn't, Gajeel !" Levy said while pouting and red which made everybody except the dragon slayers who are red too, asked "What did you say Gajeel ?" followed by a smart comment by Lucy saying "Levy-Chan, you really have been hanging out with Gajeel lately, you even called me "Lu-Chan, Bunny Girl" which made Levy more red and wait "is" Gajeel blushing and Jet and Droy said "NANI ?! (WHAT ?! ) and everyboy made whipping sounds. ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~ Random Endings, And SORRY SUMIMASEN GOMENE WATASHI (Sorry, Sorry, I'm sorry ) If it does not meet your expectations and I have a killer headache right now plus I'm out of inspiration I do hope I can meet your expectations though. And also please tell me on ways to how to improve my stories in case you forget I am a novice writer and would apprciate criticisims but please make it rated 13 below. Arigato -Midori Fuyu11 / Green Winter 


	4. Oh, I know

H-Hello Minna, I know I promised a double chapter update or something like that and I'M SORRY MINNA so in terms of making it up for people who expected I updated earlier than I've been doing, I'll try doing it 2000 words if its possible for a newbie like me anyways. Dedicated to new follower and favorite-r: lucydragoneel FULL SUMMARY: So, we all know that the boys got caught now we'll see the development of the punishment. Also what'll happen with their current status in love, will it change ? ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~× So, have you any truths or dares whilst we were uh "bickering" ?" Laxus asked "Yeah, apparently Lu-Chan has a crush on -oomph." Levy said while Lucy had succesfully covered Levy's mouth hence censoring the last part. "Hmm ? So who is in the mind of a Lucy Heartfilia ?" Asked Laxus "Oh, I know ! Lucy I dare you to shout the name of your sleeping crush ." Bickslow countered "NANI ?! How'd you know he's sleeping ." Lucy replied "Apparently Lucy you just said it. Natsu's the only one sleeping." Erza countered "Pshhh, Caught red handed I like Natsu Dragneel." Lucy hurriedly said knowing her crush's enhanced hearing she's doomed in her mind of course "What's that Luce *yawn* ?" Natsu said rubbing his eyes pretending not to have heard Lucy's sort of confession but it made his heart jump and do cartwheel, handstands and the like "You heard what he said, right Laxus ?" Freed asked loudly "Yes, You're right Freed, ain't that right Lucy." Laxus replied which made Lucy tomato colored she breathed in and said "I LOVE NATSU DRAGNEEL. " Lucy said which startled the dragon fakely if I may say and said "I LOVE YOU TOO LUCY HEARTFILIA !" Which Natsu made sure too make it sound wonderful, sometimes people think he's dense than people give him credit to "smart thinking". "KAWAII !" The "matchmakers" including lisanna said. "Enough with the lovey dovey, and I thought I'd be right on time, Hello Minna my name is Midori Fuyu or simply call me Green Winter or whatever, I ship you guys mostly JeRza and GaLe and of course RoWen ." Midori Fuyu said which I'll be adressing to as I. Of course the mentioned ship pairings blushed, and of course Gajeel too. "Oi, Oi I haven't even started the fun yet, So Ultear, Meredy, Mira and Lisanna, can you follow me inside the Secret room's library." I said which sounded more like an order instead a request "And please hold or stop Levy from following us, Gajeel." I said afterwards which made my fellow "Matchmakers and willingly followed me "So Green, What's your favorite pairing ?" Meredy asked "JeRza of course oh wait Master Mavis !" I said knowing the First Master likes pairing people too "Yes ?" Mavis asked "Can you join us, here ?" I asked which she gladly said understanding my matchmaking agenda "And of course my second is GaLe followed by RoWen, don't you just think they have mutual feelings but afraid of rejection ahh I think all of my favorite pairings are people who are afraid of rejection or simply the boy just doesn't think they're good enough for their respective partners" I said which ended up squealing inside the library "You're so right !" They said in unison "So I've come here from Earth to matchmake 'em." I said adding a wink after I said those lines "So, do you have magic powers ?" asked Mavis "Un I even am a member of your guild." I said taking of my jacket and rolled up the sleve of my shoulder showing a white guildmark with green outlinings "Ohh, so you vame from a world of magic ?" Mavis asked which I shook my head and answered "No, I was sucked up in a portal and that's where I learned my magic, and please I said no eavesdropping or I'll make a wall outline of you." I added scaring away all of the eavesdroppers except that Dragneel which said fight me which I kindly accepted and after 5 seconds he was done "Wow ." was all the people said "Back to the topic I can read minds and other magic that can help those dense mages lovelives and Mavis did you already confessed to Zeref, I see his trying to be nice to get back on your good side." I said which ended up with a blushing Mavis "So you're saying we could matchmake them through the party." Meredy said "Precisly, but I'll teleport all of us back to the guild, and don't worry about your things, that's why I'm late 'cause I just got there, and were also only the ones here I just teleported them to the guild and gave a note." I said which amazed them "Well what are we waiting for ? Let's go !" Ultear said and by a flash we were already there. ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~× Random endings, Sorry minna I didn't made it 2000 only 700 plus or 800 or didn't met your expectations &gt;_&lt; also Green Winter has black-brown hair and brown eyes its up to your imagination if he/ she will be a boy or girl but his or her outfit is a Green jacket white shirt and color green and white shoes, jeans. Thanks to WarriorPheonix for some of her ideas you should read some of her stories sometimes its pretty impresive. Its pretty obvious of the name to be that but hey I like the color Gray too. And please support me because I'll have a new story credits to Acrobaleno-lover for my new story's plot. I really got inspired by To The Beautiful You and I'm sorry if the plot's going to be course I'll post it maybe bout next year mwahahah -Midori Fuyu11 / Green Winter 


	5. Oh Heck Yeah

Y-Yello M-Minna I'm sorry again. Well I won't be making promises anytime soon because I kinda have a tight schedule even if it is summer. My problems involved "Mathimatical" equations. I've decided that Green Winter will be a boy black brown spiky hair and brown eyes maybe 14½ years old. I DON'T OWN FT ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~× "W-Wow." My fellow" matchmakers" said "Its a spectacle, I must say." I said "LISTEN EVERYBODY !" I said which might look bipolar and stuff "WE'LL BE SPENDING YOUR VACATIONS HERE, NO EXCEPTIONS NOW I'LL SET SOME RULES WHICH INCLUDES. DO. NOT. .REFRIGIRATOR. IS THAT CLEAR ?!" I said haha it scared 'em good "A-Aye." They responded "CAN'T HEAR YOU !" I said I made it clear earlier ago that the boys were the only ones who were fazed with my rules whilst the girls were plainly happy that they'd have enough food without rashoning it, why you ask simply I brought food to their stuffs and expertly hid it. of course Crime Soçiere had stocks too. Including Fernandez which I think would properly rashon it at his expense and here we are at a room or more likely a secret place of the guild which I found out at my guild time which was a quite few years ahead . So I took the initiative of showing them this room which only the "matchmakers" knew where we are. And I clearly placed their beds by their respective partners, pretty mean of me to make things awkward. Yup I tend to make it awkward for my plan to come its fruition. Sleeping Arrangements: Bickslow-Lisanna Elfman-Evergreen Freed-Mirajane-Laxus Gajeel-Levy Gray-Juvia Jellal-Erza |….…..| |….….….| |….….…...| |….…..….…..| |….….…...| |….….….| |…| Romeo-Wendy Jet-Droy Mavis-Zeref Ultear-Meredy Cana Happy Carla PantherLily Makarov "So, if you're all wondering where you all are its a secret but THIS IS NOT kidnapping though I doubt you'll beat me." I muttered the last part though which the Dragon Slayers only heard. "Don't get cocky yet, Christmas Bells." Redfox said which I heard very clearly "Yeah, Don't get too cocky yet." Dreyar said "Fight us 3 vs. 1." Dragneel challeneged "It must be pretty petty, You three against me, but none the less I accept." I said "Are you seriously going to take them on ? Its bad to underestimate us kid." Makarov said "No I won't take 'em on seriously though I'll fight them, this room is everything proof and all. So please stand back, relax and enjoy the show." I said unconciously removing my jacket or rather throwing it to the ground its became a habit really " 'Ya ready ?" I asked the three of them which all nodded "Then come at me, with your best shots." I said while cross seating which popped a vein in their foreheads "Roar of the Iron / Fire / Lightning Dragon !" They said in unison "Wait, are they serious ?!" Lucy said and then the attack landed on me head on "Yes they are Lu-Chan, poor kid's gonna die." Levy said I smirked the dust was still covering me only Redfox, Dragneel and Dreyar were visible and then I replied "You don't trust your favorite nephew, Aunt Levy and Lucy ?" I asked I can clearly see all of them was shocked so I took that moment to gather my power and attack when the attack landed them the dust had cleared so it censored my attack and I smirked wider when I saw shocked faces I then asked "Missed me ?" I fixed my jacket and had put it on "This kid's pretty good, if I must say." Mavis said sitting on her bed while swinging her feet alternately "Whose kid are you ?" Makarov asked I must not blow my cover was the first thing that bounced on my head I just shrugged not answering the question "What magic did the kid used ?" He whispered to Natsu "I can't say." He bounced back I can't blow my cover of being the most powerful dragon slayer was in my head so I pretended not to hear it but I need to eat soon then I remembered I packed light, shadow, iron, wind, fire, lightning and etc. I began to drool at the thougt of it I hadn't eaten in days "Levy-San can you make the words elemental ?" I asked sort of telephatically so they won't hear me "Why ?" Was her answer I made eye contact before, so piece of cake I looked at her and I already had been full I am also a solid script mage but they can't know it so I just made her think I could think what she was thinking and poof I ate pretty confusing right well I am too, a Thoughts Dragon Slayer "So can we start matchma- I mean playing ?" I asked they formed a circle I thought perfect I messed with their brains so they would only speak the truth Heck yeah and so that Carla won't see any visions hey I can see the future too. Green: So Gray I here you like Juvia, I dare you to tell the name of your past crushes to present day crush. Natsu: The ice freak can't crush people. Gray: You moron *sigh* . Green: Answer already Gray or you'll meet impending doom through that door *points toward door* Gray: What do you care kid, its not like you can beat me to a pulp *strips* Green: Oh that's the last straw Fullbuster *makes eye contact* Gray: Oh I'm so scared- Ahhhh ! Levy: Uh What did you exactly did, Green ? Green: Made him meet impending doom sooner than later, nobody messes with me *Dark aura* I'll say who Fullbuster loves she has 5 letters in her first name. Gray: Nooo Ahhh please ahhh stop ahhh torturing me ! Green: Sleep *points finger towards Gray* Juvia: What did you do to Gray-Sama ?! Green: And here I thought I was your favorite nephew *pout* oh well sweet dreams. Gray &amp; Juvia: *Snores* Green: They were getting annoying. Anyways Erza-San I dare you to kiss the person you love with feelings and emotions for at least a minute. Erza: *Blush* . What if he's not here ? Green: Your lying and here I thought it worked maybe because of her fighting spirit. Ok Erza-San if you won't kiss him I'll make you sit on his lap and kiss him whenever I strip, I was a pupil of almost every one in Fiore *strips* Erza: I'll take the first one *sigh* Green: Great now do it, and Jellal-San have you had your first kiss yet, I bet all my money on no. JeRza: *Blushes* Jellal: I haven't had *Blushes harder* Why ? Green: Oh that's so sad, right Erza-San ? Lucy: Oooohh I like his technique, reverse psyhcology. Levy: Its going to get interesting. He's pretty cute too. Gajeel: Did you say something nice towards Christmas bells ? Lucy &amp; Levy: Is Gajeel jelous ?! Erza: *blushes harder* Yes I mean no uh I-I Jellal: What magic do you u- Green: She actually kissed him. YES. WOOHH. I'm sorry out of character I mean hooray. "10" Mavis, Mira, Lisanna, Ultear, Meredy and Green: KAWAII ! "9" Ultear: Meredy, hand me the camera. "8" Levy: Wow. Just. Wow. I Ship JeRza too, aren't they cute ? "7" Natsu: Wow Erza loves Jellal. "6" Green: She does, now if you make nasty comments abou JeRza, Well you won't like it. "5" Meredy: Now we can really blackmail him. Sweet. "4" Mira: Can I have a copy ? "3" Mavis, Mira, Meredy, Ultear and Lisanna: The first FT couple *Tears of joy* Kawaii. "2" Green: I video-d it who wants a copy ? "1" All girls: Us *Tears of joy* so romantic "0" Green: Buzzers up Ultear: They're still at It *sweatdrop* Mavis: Can they just get a room ? Green: Pshaw, I'll handle it *zaps electricity toward JeRza* Jellal: Where are- ohh. JeRza: *blush* Green: Leaving Smoochland, Congrats welcome back to Earthland. JeRza: *blushes harder* Mavis: Gajeel I dare you to hug Levy and let her sit on your lap for the whole 3 chapters. GaLe: *Blush* Lucy: Did Gajeel blush ?! Natsu: Hahahahaha the freak blushes good joke Luce. Green: *Dark aura* Shut up before I break your neck and destroy you. I don't want to become a fugitive just yet. Natsu: *sweatdrops* ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~× Heck Yeah ! So I'll just focus on this story. All questions are gladly answered and my OTP is JeRza if you hate it, don't, give it a chance they're practically obsessed with each other, if you know the anime one of those eps they just keep mentioning each others name. Just get married already Lol. -Midori Fuyu11 / Green Winter 


	6. Oh, My name is Shiro Haru White Spring

Yello and double chapters?! Heck yeah A lot of peeps have been checking out my story lately Arigato Minna. ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~× "So, are you going to do it ? Metal head." Natsu commented which got a scowl from Gajeel and of course people were already fixing and cleaning their cameras for moments to come, hand served by me of course "I'd just take the 'freakin enter the room and see impending doom." Gajeel replied "Wow it actually rhymed, Gajeel Redfox, Black Steel Gajeel actually rhyming, what has happened to EarthLand to cause this change ?!" Aunt Lucy wailed I made eye contact and she became hysterically happy "Oi Luce, you're like a maniac laughing your butt of the floor and all. Is it because of Frosty Snowman ?" That, That sorry excuse of a dragon slayer said I feel a vein popping in my forehead, I'd make sure that guy gets brain damage if he has a brain and all I made eye contact with him and rage had spurted towards me, I'm very flattered. Green: Alrighty then Redfox, we'll get to that in a bit of course your pain also is gonna be worth 3 chapters can't wait hahaha I'm sorry again for my sudden change of emotions, Tis the side effect of using that magic so long. Levy: What exactly is "that magic" ? Green: Even though you're prying through my life I'll say it, I'm not exactly a normal mage you'd meet down the street and be rivals, oh no they're actually almost terrified of me. Mira: And why would such people be terrified of such a dazzling young man ? Green: Thank you for the compliements I'd actually be flattered if your escorts won't glare at me like they're stabbing me with blades which won't work on me though. Laxus X Mira X Freed: *blush* Mavis: You seemed to be avoiding earlier topics, my boy. Green: Ah I can answer the question all you have to do is inspect through this *throws jacket*. Makarov: Why's it related ? Levy: Isn't that the sign of the wizard saints ? Green: Yes back to topic believed to be strongest who ever lived, I've succecfully made Zeref back to who he was without reversing time and all. So Redfox what do you choose ? Suffering from impending doom or get your lap sitted upon ? C'mon 3 chapters will extend if you're gonna be like that *smirk* Gajeel: Sometimes I'd gladly wipe off that smirk of yours. Green: Is somebody asking for impending all you have to do is look into my eyes. Gajeel: Is that a challenge ? Green: I'd look like a demon in your eyes if you look at them. Gray: Don't *zzz* look into those *zzz* eyes. Gajeel: Really a demon now, I bet you'll faint if you do that. Green: I bet my butt that you'll do the dare if you won't want to spoil the suprise. Gajeel: So, what is this, "surprise" ? Green: I'll go to sleep, can somebody just record whatever happens record all of it *yawn* G'night and for inspiration you can look at the notes in my pockets, jacket pockets it'll be too private for my pants. Mavis: So, did you picked something up from the boy ? Gajeel: Nope maybe the part that his power reaches intense heights. Natsu: I agree with piercings. Gajeel: Sure, NANI ?! (WHAT ?! ). Wendy: Green-San smells like dragons. Laxus: Its pretty weird though the smell, I've never smelt it before. Green: Must *zzz* not *zzz* let them *zzz* down. Mavis: What was that? Makarov: Let's just look at his jacket pockets, there are a lot of pockets here but one seems magic protected. Ultear: He might know time magic ? Meredy: Yep I remembered seeing a person in a cloak and had a deep gash under his neck who acted kinda weird. Mavis: I just noticed look at the boy. Makarov: You're right first, he hides a certain part of his neck. Levy: It might have a gash ! Lucy: Why is he important again. From first sight he looks like a normal kid. Levy: But have you noticed his eyes Lu-Chan ? I'm positive he looked sad, enraged and lonely. Green: Ahhh *zzz* Noo *zzz* Mamoru *zzz* don't *zzz* you'll just get *zzz* Levy: I've always wanted to name my child Mamoru. Green: Ne, You think you've defeated me tchh try *zzz* this perhaps *zzz* ROAR OF THE Levy: Do you think he'll do it in his sleep ? Makarov: Look at what I found, Charges of destroying roofs of hotels. Lucy: Yes *gulp* He'll do it Levy-Chan. Natsu: Time to find out what kind of Dragon Slayer he is. Green: Abbys Dragon, Abbys break *zzz* Jellal: We must wake him up. Its bad to use abbys break. ?: Ahh so he's talking in his sleep. All except you know : AHHHHHHHH ! ?: Sheesh relax, name's Haru, White Spring, at your service *wink*. Shiro Haru at your service. Haru: Sheesh, has Fuyu caused trouble, I'm very sorry, sometimes he can be a real mess. Kumori is a fitting title for him though. Makarov: Why cloudy though ? White: Well there were accidents in the past and he sees that he's the one responsible. I'm his twin. All: NANI ?! Lucy: I-Its outrageous you, him. Shiro: Yeah know right you see our names our pretty confusing. Shiro Haru / White Spring he is Midori Fuyu / Green Winter. Pretty ironic, ne ? ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~× Shiro Haru White-Black hair, White-black eyes Really ironic. -Midori Fuyu11 


	7. Oh, Somewhere in Neverland

I know, its getting boring, ne? I DON'T OWN FT. Somewhere in Neverland by All time low ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~× "Its night already, sleep tight everybody and Fullbuster make sure you get nightmares and Juvia don't worry about it, now sleep." I flicked my finger and the sleep walked through their respective beds "Seriously, White you sure make an appearance. After you got abducted and all." I stated "So you censored and replaced my name with Mamoru ehh pretty impresive." White said being the observant person he was. "Well what theme should we go for tomorrow ?" I asked "Casual and at the same time club-ish maybe ?" White suggested "Well you go White and Green while I do vice *yawn* versa. night nii-san." I said which made White smirked and when he thought I was asleep he said "Its been a long time calling me nii-san." Next Day: "So, what do you think ?" I said the Fairy Tail guild was decorated like a club. Colorful lights, a stage even, the bar was stocked with generous amounts of liquor. "What did you 'freakin did ?" Gajeel asked face half amazed half disbelieved I smirked "Oh this, just a touch up, for the party 'course." I answered "And don't forget the truth or dare." White added "So, this, this, all this, is what, is what you call a "touch up" ?!" Lucy said "Of course, tis just a touch up." I replied "So, what, what do you call extravegant ?" Levy said face in the same manner as Lucy's animatedly jaw-dropping. "Its fine by me if he can poof out expensive beer !" Cana said almost drunk "And what I call extravegant is reshaping the whole building." I replied while they comically widened their eyes "And its 'course we'll be having guests." White said "Uno momento, por pabor." I said I teleported to a couple of guilds and teleported some mages and poofed back which is by the way at a snap of a finger literally. "So, let's start today's Truth or Dares, shall we ?" I asked we sat on the middle of the guild where the tables and chairs were once positioned "Why did you kidnap as, you brat." Eucliffe cockily said oh this person is really wishing a vacation in hospital. Forever. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Mavis and White said "Oh, I'm so scared that I'll pee my pants." That sorry excuse of a mage was already on my Must Murder in My Dreams List. "You should smell him Sting." Ahh finally Cheney, was much more calm and knows I'll just beat people to a pulp. "So, this is the Light dragon slayer eh Pshhh, I can haunt your dreams." I replied arrogantly. "Sting-Kun is the best oh yeah." Lector said "So, do you want to stay with us ?" White maturely said "Of course until two weeks only, I don't wanna see that Eucliffe." I added which made him mad, yes, now if only you'd look into my eyes long enough, almost, almos- "Sting, I advise you not to make eye contact." Gray said seems he learnt his lesson. "Why should-ahhh !" The teme said "So, that is why you don't make somebody angry if you don't know who they are and their status in life, is that clear, Wendy, Romeo ?" I said to my age group friends "So, out of curiousity, can you fly ?" Vastia said "Pshh, he haha fly you must be losing your touch, Lyon." Gray said "Ahhhhhh !"Tch he finally get's karma and from me too how wonderful "Yes, Lyon I can fly, levitate even." I replied I much better like this pupil of Ul "Ul told me so much about her pupils." I replied which silenced the room. "I have travelled to diferent dimensions, and can you all push Eucliffe and Fullbuster towards that room, I simply can't deal with arrogant and cocky jerks who has no care whatsoever about their environment." I said looks like I'll have more friends eh Cheney and Vastia. "Shall we start ?" I stopped the music and club like lights with a single flick of my finger I never ceased to impress this people. "Nice booze you got here." Bacchus said I sighed Green: Romeo I dare you to sing this song, and dedicate it to Wendy. *hands lyrics* RoWen: E-Ehh ?! *blush* Mira: C'mon Romeo you can do it ! *pushes to stage* Romeo: Seriously ?! Mira: Let's partner up sometime, ne ? Green: Sure, glad to. Don't forget to dedicate it Romeo ! Romeo: S-Sure Green-nii. Green: And oh, people prepare cameras or cellular phones to video you'd like it, or video record. And White and Me are going to go somewhere *grabs White*. White: Let's do it ! All except Romeo, White and Green: Thanks for the advice *pulls out phone / camera* White and Green: We got your back Rom. Romeo: Thanks. Romeo: Ahem I dedicate this song to Wendy Marvell per Dare from Green-nii. Green: Dedicate it from you to her ! And don't worry we'll sing some parts. Romeo: I mean I dedicate it to Wendy Marvell. Wendy: *blush* Somewhere in Neverland Romeo: We say goodbye to the halls and the classes. We say hello to a job and the taxes. The weekends with old friends spilling it to a 9 to 5 routine. Tell me how you feel over and done with. Like to Life is a map with no compass to guide at the bar drinking way too much. We sing along to Forever Young ( Green: Forever young, young ). So here we go again ( Green: Here we go again ), wishing we could start again. Green: Wendy, run away with me. I know I sound crazy don't you say what you do to me. I wanna be your lost boy, your last chance of better reality, Yeeaahh, Wendy we can get away I promise if you're if you're with me, say the the word and I'll find a way and I can be your lost boy, your last chance, your everything better plan, Oh, Somewhere in Neverland. Somewhere in Neverland. White (via. headmic thingy or amplifier) : We'll start a life of the plain and the simple, of great times with far better people, and weekends with our friends laughing 'bout the wine that stains their teeth. We'll talk about how your parents seperated and how you don't wanna make the same mistakes as them. I say its all about staking it up and trying to feel forever young ( Romeo: trying to feel forever young, Young, young ). Romeo: So here we go again ( White : Here we go again ) wishing we could start again. Wendy, run away with me. I know I sound crazy don't you say what you do to me. I wanna be your lost boy, your last chance of better reality, Yeeaahh, Wendy we can get away I promise if you're with me, say the the word and I'll find a way and I can be your lost boy, your last chance, your everything better plan, Oh, Somewhere in Neverland ( White: Neverland, land, land ) All three: . So here we go again, go again wishing we could start again. Wendy, run away with me. I know I sound crazy don't you say what you do to me. I wanna be your, lost boy, your last chance of better reality, Yeeaahh, Wendy we can get away I promise if you're if you're with me, say the the word and I'll find a way and I can be your lost boy, your last chance, your everything better plan, Oh, Somewhere in Neverland. Somewhere in Neverland. Somewhere in Neverland. All listeners: *Loud applause with some woohs* Wendy: *blush* All three performers: Tha *pant* Thanks ! (They're all sweaty and ahem background fan girl squeal from others, mainly fan girls gathering or rather barging in) *wipes sweat using t-shirts* ( Yes Romeo and other people wear shirts.) Fan Girls: Kyyaaaa ! Mavis: So, who composed it ? Green: Uh M-Me. Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus and Gray: *glare* White: Ah, yes I remember some whistling around 11pm or so. Green: S-Shut up ! *blush* Romeo: The Cool guy, Blushes, aww how cute. Wendy: *blush* Mira: ( Ahh, more potential couples) White: So, hmmm Levy-San do you want a song ? Levy: Uh why me ? Green: If you'd like, Redfox could sing it. GaLe: *blush* Levy: You do know he can hear you, right ? White: Yes and Green is a born composer. Romeo: I think I could believe it, I remember him singing 'round ten or twelve. Green: Thank you for your service and support ( sarcastic). White: How'd those fan girls get in here ?! ( Panic ) Mira: I've just sent them out. All three performers: Oh thanks. *removes sweaty shirt* Wendy:*Blushes harder ( if possible )* Carla: Wendy, look away ! Have you no common decency ! *points toward performers who currently are going down to them*. All three: We're uh sorry ? Overprotective Brothers: How dare you *dark aura*. Green: What happened to democracy ? *gets small towels and water bottles and tosses two to the other shirtless teens* Lucy: But you have to admit they're well toned for their age, right Levy-Chan ? Natsu:*dark aura* Levy: Yes, don't you think so too Wendy ? Gajeel: *dark aura* Wendy: *blushes more* H-Hai ! Overprotective Brothers: NANI ?! ( WHAT ?! ) Mira: Let's continue the game, shall we ? Almost all: Hai ! Mira: Where are those boys ? Lucy: Maybe dealing with fan girls ? Levy: Or lying down, half concious and still shirtess. *points and blushes* Gajeel: *dark aura* Natsu: Oh, by the way amazing skills White, I mean seriously, an upbeat song and drumming while singing, isn't that a bit hard ? White: It *pant* is. Levy: Why are they panting like they went back from fighting all Grimore Heart ? Overprotective Brothers: *Chuckles, hystericaly I mean laughing* Wendy: Should I heal them ? Lucy: Is Wendy wanting to look at their abs more ? Overprotective Brothers: NANI ?! Wendy: N-No ! Three Boys: W-We're *pant* fine. Levy: But you look like you're all gonna faint any second now. Elfman: Its unmanly to faint ! Evergreen: Shut up with your blabber ! *hits Elfman's head via fan* Green: Get those cocky temes out the room, correction sound proof room, and still we can hear them. Gray: I thought I was out earlier. White: That *pant* was an illusion. Sting: So this teme *points at Green* can't fight anymore, ne ? *kicks Green's chest that miracolously had a shirt* Green: Teme ! Soul blast ! Sting: *down* White: And that's why one of the reasons to not anger him. Romeo: Green-nii, Truth or Dare ? Green: Ugh, Dare me. Romeo: I dare you to reveal your magic power. Green: Ugh, Many to mention. Romeo: Well I dare you to have Wendy sit on your lap. For Five whole chapters. Green: Uh, can I just write or sing another song ? I'd much more appreciate it. Romeo: Sure, but you need to sing it by the next chapter. White: He escapes, he scores. Green: Hmmm. ( Who should I matchmake ). Evergreen: Oh, just pick already ! Green: Oh, so Evergreen. Truth or Dare. Evergreen: I've had enough of your dares, Truth. Green: Is it true you have a crush on Elfman-san. White and Romeo: He finds a way, He scores. Evergreen: O-Oh, well its. Elfman: C'mon already Ever ! ( impatient) Evergreen: Yes, alright, you caught me, squirt. Elfman: You're a Woman ! ElfEver: *blush* Green, White and Romeo: Just pick already ! ( impatient) Evergreen: All right, Freed, Truth or Dare. Freed: I must succeed ( For Laxus-san ). Dare. Evergreen: I dare you to dye your hair blonde and add some pink, will you. Freed: Argh ! Green: Oh C'mon, you aren't a sissy in front of Laxus, ne? Freed: You're right ! Let's go ! White: Persuassive as always. Lucy &amp; Levy: We can see that. ( interested ) Evergreen: This. Is. Gonna. Be. A. Laugh Trip ! White: Minna ( everybody)! Prepare for capturing this "photo perfect" moment. Green: We're back ! Rajinshu except Freed: Wahahahahahaha ! Green: Oh and I promised him if anybody laughs or jokes about it. They'll answer to me. Freed: Yeah, Green-san is great once you know him. Lucy: Wow, is Freed worshipping another person, that's not Laxus ?! What in Earthland is happening ?! Levy: Yeah, He. Just. Worshipped. Green. Rajinshu except Freed: Really, now. Evergreen: I can't. cause I have stone eyes. ( sarcastic) Bickslow: And my eyes are shielded. Green: Really now. Rajinshu except Freed: Yes rea-ahhhhhhhhhh ! Green: Music to my ears. Every body except White: *sweat drop* Green: You're turn Freed, and could someone push those imbecilles to that room, I'm rather not in the mood to pay fines or shove people. All: *sweat drop* Freed: Gajeel. Gajeel: Tch dare. Levy: Be nicer, Gajeel ! Freed: Let Levy sit on lap ! GaLe: *blush* Matchmakers and Freed: ( Yes ! ) Gajeel: Come here Shrimp. *places Levy on his lap* GaLe: *blush* Freed: For 7 or so full chapters. Performers and Matchmakers: Nice ! Boys ( Performers): *high five* Freed: ( Its really fun to matchmake ) Mavis: Its getting interesting. Lucy: I never really pegged Freed to be matchmaker type. ×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~× You must hate me now, ne? - Green 


End file.
